2nd Division
The Second Division (二番隊, Nibantai) is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Suì-Fēng. Organization The 2nd Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Because the Captain of the 2nd Division also leads the Onmitsukidō, the 2nd Division's duties are directly tied in with it. Each of the top 5 seated officers is in charge of a certain Division of the Onmitsukidō. It is known that the Captain is in charge of the Executive Militia, the Lieutenant is in charge of the Patrol Corps, the 3rd Seat is in charge of the Detention Unit and the 5th Seat is in charge of the Inner Court Troop, although the Captain still has great influence over this last Division. Back in the day, Yoruichi Shihōin actually had full control over the Inner Court Troop, choosing to lead it at the same time she led the Executive Militia. If for some reason one or more of the top 5 positions in the 2nd Division is vacated, the highest-ranking person available accumulates the functions of the vacated position. This was seen when Yoruichi took Urahara's role in the Detention Unit following his promotion to Captain of the 12th Division. Special Duties The 2nd Division has been directly linked to the Onmitsukidō for well over 110 years ago by former Captain Yoruichi Shihōin who was Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō before being promoted to a Captain. As such the special operations of Soul Society has become the full measure of what the Division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with assassination, policing, detention and message couriers. Because of all this, the Division has a large number of soldiers especially skilled in all these activities, each one possessing a lot of battle skill. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 2nd Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 2nd Division. The buildings are amazingly luxurious, after being renovated at the expense of Lieutenant Ōmaeda's private fortunes. The offices are said to boast automatic doors, heated floors and air conditioning. The barracks even have a hot spring. The Division grounds also holds the Ujimushi no Su (蛆虫の巣, Nest of Maggots). Inside the Division's barracks, the Shihōin family crest is embossed into the wall of the audience chamber. Notable Members Recruitment As the 2nd Division is led by the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, the Division has a large number of soldiers especially skilled at stealthy activity. Because of this, new recruits should have a considerable amount of battle skill and be prepared to throw their lives away for the sake of their mission. It's also required for new recruits to be highly disciplined, as the 2nd Division is no place for noisy people who always complain and don't do their work. According to the Shinigami Women's Association's aptitude test, those who want "a strong female role model" are best suited for the this division as Suì-Fēng is the Captain to emulate for that purpose. However, the Association warns that Suì-Fēng is a supreme taskmaster. Overview Trivia References Category:Teams Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami